


Cold

by satoda



Series: Mysterious Folds of A Fan [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, THIS IS SO SHORT SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoda/pseuds/satoda
Summary: Water works as a bridge between lovers far apart.





	Cold

"I'm lonely," Taekwoon began, fingers dragging ripples through the still surface. Still, still, it was always so still on the surface of the moon. Life didn't grow here, only came to be silent and cold until it too was still. Outer space put a small damper on the survival of life here. But Taekwoon pretended that Wonshik was beside him instead of the other side of the lake, making ripples in the water that bridged them.  
  
A soft chuckle broke through his reverie and Taekwoon returned it with a grumpy slap against the water's surface. "Hyung, you've been up there centuries before I was even born. How did you survive without me?"  
  
"I didn't," he grumbled, barely remembering the days. They were long and stale, always leaving him wanting. Now he knew what filled that hole, and he refused to let go. "Meet me in the Valley. Go get Hyuk to take you. You know Hakyeon won't really mind anything I sincerely ask for."  
  
"You sincerely ask for me? This must be the hundredth time just this year," Wonshik replied, laughter in his voice. They both were silent for a moment before he started again. "But..." Taekwoon could hear the hesitation in the other's voice and he purposefully sliced his hand deep into the water. He wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
Taekwoon could here more laughter in the ripples on the lake, peach petals bobbing to the surface. There were no trees here. "Okay, fine, but we really shouldn't make such a habit of this," Wonshik finally said. "I thought elders are supposed to be wiser than this."  
  
He pouted for a moment, throwing a rock into the lake to voice his displeasure. But it was more of a jewel than a stone, and he had no time to stay mad at Wonshik. He had a date to put together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short orz with little bits of world building. if anything's too vague (i wouldn't be surprised) feel free to ask and i'll expand on it!


End file.
